


A hunt gone wrong

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When the boys go out in search for Strigoi, things turn bad when the boys decide to split up. Splitting up is never a good idea, especially when it comes to Strigoi.
Relationships: Dean/Cas, Sam/Angelika
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is confused, Cas is human in this story

Dean and Cas had been dating for nearly two years and everything was going well, until Dean gets knocked unconscious during one of their hunts.

Dean hated to admit it, but he had loved Cas the moment he laid eyes upon him in that barn over 10 years ago. The moment their eyes met, he knew that they were destined to be together. Now, the two of them were happily dating and doing everything couples do, from cuddling on the couch to cooking together. When Dean finally told Sam that he had loved Cas, he was greeted with a big smile and a hug. Dean did not expect Sam to react that way, he had expected Sam to be angry with him, for Sam to not want anything to do with him anymore but Sam had known all along that Dean was in love with Cas.  
“Dude, I knew it!”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah, for a long time. I am happy for the two of you.”  
“Thanks Sammy, it means a lot.”  
“Now, go and cuddle with your boyfriend.”  
Dean smiled before running off to find Cas. When they first started dating, Dean had asked Cas to move in with him and Sam, and of course Cas was quick to move in. It seemed like each day, they fell more in love.

Whenever Dean and Sam went out on hunts, Cas always worried that something would happen to Dean, that he might loose him forever, but Dean always reassured him that he would be okay and that nothing would happen to him, he would make sure of that. He always made sure to give Cas a big hug and a kiss before leaving, it reassured Cas that Dean was telling the truth. Each time the boys would return from a hunt, Cas would check Dean for wounds and would treat even the tiniest injury. Dean loved that Cas cared, but sometimes he could take it a bit too far.  
“Babe, listen. I know that you love me, but you don’t have to treat every little injury that I have. I am human, everything heals with time.”  
“You don’t want me to heal your injuries?”  
“Not every little papercut, no.”  
“I understand.”  
“Thanks babe.”  
Dean kissed Cas and got up to have a shower before crawling into bed and quickly falling asleep.


	2. Dean finds a case

A couple of weeks later, Dean stumbles upon a news article where people seemed to be drained of blood, with all their organs removed. The case sounded like a group of Strigoi.  
“Hey Sammy, think we got ourselves a case. There’s been reports of people being found drained of blood.”  
“With their organs removed?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Definitely sounds like a Strigoi case. Alright, let’s go.”  
“Alright, let me just tell Cas.”  
Dean gets up and walk to Cas’ bedroom. He finds Cas sitting on his bed, immersed in a book.  
“Hey babe.”  
Cas closes the book and places it in his lap before smiling up at Dean.  
“Hey, what’s up.”  
“I found a Strigoi case. We are just collecting a few items then heading off.”  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
“No, it’s okay. We can handle it. We should be back before nightfall. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”  
“Alright, my love. Remember, be careful.”  
“I will. I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
Cas gets up and gives Dean a sweet kiss on the lips and a big hug before walking back to his bed to continue reading his book.

After packing weapons and supplies into the boot of the impala, the boys were off. Cas walked them to the impala.  
“Honey, wait!”  
Cas runs up to Dean and hugs him. Dean wraps his arms around him.  
“Please promise that you will come home safe.”  
“I promise. Everything will be okay.”  
“I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
“Nothing will happen to me, don’t worry.”  
Cas nods his head and releases Dean. Dean gives him a quick peck on the lips before climbing into the impala beside his brother and driving off.


	3. Checking into the motel

After arriving in the next town, the boys pulled into the parking lot of a motel. It looked very run down, but it would have to do. They weren’t intending to spend more than a few hours there.   
“Hey Dean, looks cozy. Doesn’t it?”  
Dean faked a laugh and rolled his eyes before making his way to the reception. There was no one at the desk, so he rang the small bell on the counter. A man appeared a few seconds later.  
“May I help you, young man?”  
“Yeah, I would like a room please.”  
“A single room or a double?”  
“A single, with two beds please.”  
The man typed on his computer before grabbing Dean’s keys.  
“Here you go. Enjoy your stay.”  
“Thanks.”  
Dean flashed him a smile before making his way back to the car. He grabbed his bag and walked to his room. He unlocked the door and collapsed onto the bed.   
“Man, I’m fried!”  
“Me too. I suggest grabbing a few hours sleep before we head out.”  
“I agree. I don’t think I will be able to focus on those Strigois if I don’t.”  
The boys didn’t even bother changing, they just got under the covers and got some sleep.


	4. Finding the Strigoi

After receiving a few hours sleep, the boys set out to find the Strigois. They didn’t have to search long before they heard a blood curdling scream, coming from the edge of the woods. They got their guns ready and ran in the direction the scream came from. As they arrived, they saw a young woman laying on the ground. She appeared to have all the markings of a Strigoi attack, blood drained and organs removed.   
“Guess we are on the right track. Keep an eye out.”  
“Will do.”  
They made their way deeper into the woods. When they saw a group of Strigoi huddled over a corpse, they hid behind some trees to form a plan.  
“Alright Sam. Here is the plan. I’m going to try to distract them while you take out a few. Once I have led a few away, I will take them out. Sound like a plan?”  
He looked at Sam and waited for his input.  
“I don’t like the sound of that plan. I don’t like to split up, especially not when there are Strigois involved.”  
“Alright, sounds like a plan.”  
Dean nodded and hid his gun before stepping out from his cover.   
“Hey assbutts, I’m over here. Come and get me!”  
Dean started running and a couple of Strigois followed him. As soon as he was out of sight, Sam steeped out and took out the remaining Strigois. As he was firing at the ones in front of him, he didn’t see one sneak around to attack him, luckily, he had heard a twig snap and whipped around just in time to take out the Strigoi behind him. He quickly made his way to find Dean, who had disappeared.  
“Dean!”  
Sam searched for his brother. He walked around before yelling his name again.  
“Dean! Can you hear me!?”  
He heard a gun shot and ran in the direction it came from. What he saw was his brother get thrown against a tree and collapse to the ground, out cold. Sam shot the Strigoi before running to his brother.  
“Dean, hey can you hear me?”  
When no response came, he carried his brother to the edge of the woods and called an ambulance.


	5. Rushed to the hospital

A little while later, they were at the hospital. Dean was rushed into an examination room as soon as they arrived. Sam was told to wait, as they wheeled Dean away on stretcher. Sam collapsed on a chair and broke down crying.  
“Damn it Dean, why did we have to split up? I knew it was a bad idea.”  
He whispered under his breath, low enough so that no one could hear him.   
As soon as the nurses had settled Dean into a room, Sam could see him.  
“How is he?”  
“He has a concussion. We don’t know the severity until he wakes up. You can go in and see him now.”  
“Thanks.”  
Sam walked into the room. Dean was hooked up to multiple machines. He knew that he had to call Cas, he just didn’t know how to tell him what happened. He sat down on the chair and grabbed a hold of Dean’s hand.  
“Hey, it’s Sammy. You’re going to be okay. All you need to do is rest. I’m not leaving your side. Not until you wake up.”  
Sam tried to force a smile, even though he knew that Dean wouldn’t see it. He gave Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze before pulling out his phone to call Cas.


	6. Cas receives the bad news

Cas had been cleaning the house when he had received the phone call from Sam.  
“I’ll be right over. What hospital are you at?”  
“St Bernard’s. Cas, drive carefully. I’m here. There’s no need to rush.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do, Sam. Your partner isn’t lying in a hospital bed with a concussion!”  
Sam knew that Cas didn’t mean it in a bad way, he was just really upset about what happened to Dean. He put his phone away before leaning in closer to Dean.  
“Cas is coming. He will here soon.”  
Sam leaned back in his chair and waited for Cas to arrive.  
When Cas arrived at the hospital, he was panicking.  
“What room is Dean in?”  
“I’m sorry, Dean who?”  
“Dean…Dean Winchester. He was admitted here a short while ago, with a concussion!”  
“He is on room 32A.”  
“Thanks.”  
Cas ran to the room, nearly bumping into sever doctors on the way through. He yelled an apology as he continued his way to the room. As soon as he entered the room, and saw Dean, he broke down crying. Sam tried to comfort him, but Cas pushed him away.  
“This is all your fault! You were supposed to keep him safe! How could you let this happen?!”  
Cas walked past Sam and sat in the chair next to the bed. He grabbed Dean’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Sam walked up to Cas and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry Cas, we shouldn’t have split up. We should have stayed together and none of this would have happened.”  
Cas didn’t reply, he just held Dean’s hand and continued to cry. Sam decided the best thing do was leave the room and leave Cas alone with Dean.


	7. Back at the hospital

Later that day, Sam returns to the hospital to find Cas asleep in the chair. He picked up a spare blanket and carefully draped it over Cas, accidentally waking him.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry that I yelled at you before.”  
“You were angry and upset about what happened. I know you didn’t mean to lash out. Any change in his condition?”  
“No. A nurse came in and she told me that he was in a medically induced coma, to help with his concussion and recovery. I’m scared that he won’t wake up, Sam.”  
“He will, we just need to give him time.”  
“I wish I could help him.”  
“Me too, but there is nothing that we can do. All we can do is wait. Why don’t you go home and rest? I can look after him for a while. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”  
“I suppose.”  
Sam saw that Cas’ eyes teared up, he gathered Cas into a hug, which Cas didn’t decline.


	8. Never leaving Dean's side

Sam was surprised that the nurses didn’t ask him to leave earlier, he had been at the hospital for nearly a week, he just didn’t want to leave Dean’s side. He had promised Dean that he wouldn’t leave until he woke up, and he intended to keep that promise.   
Sam made himself as comfortable as he can get on the chair before falling asleep.  
The next thing Sam knew is that Dean was awake and trying to get out of bed. He quickly got up and walked over to his brother’s side.  
“Hey Dean, it’s okay. You are at the hospital.”  
Sam was not prepared for what Dean said next.  
“Who are you? I don’t know you.”  
Sam straightened up. His heart broke as his own brother didn’t recognize him. His concussion must have been severe, severe enough to cause memory loss. Sam called for the nurses before leaving the room.


	9. Sam calls Cas

Sam knew that it was a probability that Dean could have memory loss, but he didn’t want to believe that it would actually happen. He quickly made his way out of the hospital. Since he didn’t have a car, he just walked. He walked for ages before coming to a park and collapsing onto one of the park benches. He placed his head in his hands and cried. He cursed himself for leaving Dean alone to fight the Strigoi. He just hoped that, in time, Dean would remember him. He dreaded the moment he would have to pick up the phone and tell Cas what had happened.  
Sam gathered up his courage and called Cas.  
“Hey Sam.”  
“Cas…”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Dean.”  
“What happened? Is he okay?”  
“He woke up.”  
“That’s great! I’ll be right over.”  
“I’m not at the hospital anymore.”  
Cas heard Sam’s voice shake over the phone.  
“Sam, what’s wrong?”  
“He looked at me, and asked me who I am. He doesn’t remember me, Cas!”  
Sam broke down, crying over the phone. Cas felt his eyes prick with tears.  
“Sam, he had a concussion. There was a chance that this would happen.”  
“But I didn’t think that it would actually happen!”  
“Sam, where are you?”  
“I’m at a park. I think it’s called Maryway Park.”  
“I’ll be there soon.”  
“Okay.”  
Sam ended the call and waited for Cas to arrive.


	10. Back to the hospital

When Cas arrived at the park, he ran straight to Sam and hugged him. Cas started crying, he knew that he had to be strong, for Dean, but hearing the news broke him. Sam hugged Cas close, crying into his shoulder.  
“I don’t know what to do, Cas. My own brother doesn’t recognize me. I’ve lost him!”  
“Hey, don’t say that. We will figure this out. Let’s go back to the hospital. We just have to give him time to recover. You never know, maybe once the swelling is gone, his memory will come back.”  
Sam nodded before releasing Cas. They walked to the car and drove back to the hospital. 

Upon arriving back at the hospital, they heard a commotion coming from Dean’s room. The nurses were having a hard time keeping him in bed.  
“I don’t want to be here anymore. Let me go!”  
Dean was struggling to get away from the nurses, but they somehow managed to keep him on the bed. Sam walked over to them.  
“I got it from here. Once he calms down, I’ll let you know.”  
The nurses nodded and left the room. Sam looked at his brother.  
“Dean, it’s okay. They were just trying to help you, that’s what they are here for.”  
“I don’t care. I don’t want to be here anymore. I don’t care who you or your friend are, and tell him to quit looking at me like that!”  
Sam looked over at Cas, who looked at Dean, he was on the verge of tears. Cas stepped closer to Dean.  
“Don’t come any closer, I don’t know you people.”  
“Yes, you do. Dean, this is your brother, Sam. I am your boyfriend, Castiel.”  
“Yeah, right. You are just saying that.”  
“No, it’s true.”  
“Prove it!”  
And with that, Cas stepped forward and kissed Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. Cas thought that Dean would push him away, but Dean didn’t pull away, instead he pulled Cas closer. After they parted, Dean looked at Cas.  
“I kinda liked that. Why did I like that?”  
“Like I said, we are a couple.”  
“Why do I remember a park?”  
“We had our first kiss at a park. Two years ago.”  
Sam stepped forward.  
“If you remember the park, that means that you are making great progress in your recovery.”  
Dean nodded.  
“Yeah, suppose I am.”  
Cas looked at Sam.  
“We should probably go. Give Dean time to recover from this.”  
Sam nodded before they walked out of the hospital.  
“That’s one way to prove to Dean that you are his boyfriend.”  
“I know. I couldn’t think of anything else to do, so I kissed him.”  
“Well, it seemed to have sparked a memory, which is good.”  
“Yeah. We will see what he remembers tomorrow.”  
“Yeah.”  
Cas drove back to the bunker before heading to bed. He was excited to see what tomorrow would bring.


	11. A pleasant surprise

The following day, Cas returned to the hospital without Sam. He wanted to have the whole day to himself with Dean. He would be in for a surprise when he entered Dean’s room. Dean was laying in bed, reading. When he saw Cas, he lowered his book and smiled at Cas. Dean’s next words surprised Cas.  
“Hello my love, I’ve missed you.”  
Cas stood there, not knowing what to say. He stumbled for words.  
“You..you remember?”  
“Yeah, I remember everything.”  
Cas ran to Dean and hugged him.   
“Tell me what you remember.”  
Cas sat at the edge of the bed, looking at Dean.  
“I remember the park and our first kiss. I also remember our first date at that restaurant that you like. I remember feeling anxious before asking you to move in with be and being the happiest man alive when you accepted.”  
“I’m so happy right now!”  
Cas practically climbed onto Dean to kiss him; he was over the moon. He couldn’t be happier than he was at that moment.

Sam was at the house when Cas called him. He wasn’t expecting Cas to call, but he was happy that he did.  
“You would never believe what Dean said to me when I walked in!”  
“What did he say?”  
“He said, ‘Hello my love’. He remembers everything! Isn’t that great?”  
“It is. Could you ask him if he remembers mom and dad?”  
“Sure.”  
He could hear Cas ask Dean, he listened intently. Dean was describing his mom before telling Cas about how his dad used to leave him to care for Sammy for days on end.  
“Did you hear that?”  
“Absolutely! Wow, his recovery is going very well.”  
“He might be able to be discharged soon.”  
“Yeah, if his recovery continues this way.”  
“Listen, I’ll better go. Dean is climbing all over me.”  
Sam laughed.  
“Alright, have fun. Say hi to Dean for me.”  
“Will do.”  
Sam hung up the phone and practically jumped from joy at the great news.


	12. No chick flick moments

The following day, Sam went to visit Dean. Once he arrived at the hospital, he immediately hugged Dean.  
“I thought I had lost you. I was so scared.”  
“I know, but I’m back now. I remember everything, Sammy.”  
“That’s great.”  
Sam wiped a tear from his eye and released his brother.  
“Hey, no chick flick moments. No crying when I’m around.”  
“I know. It’s great to have you back.”  
“It’s great to be back. Is Cas with you?”  
“No, he had to do some shopping.”  
“Oh…”  
Dean seemed disappointed.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to him, that’s all.”  
A nurse walked into the room, to check up on Dean.  
“Mr Winchester, you have made a miraculous recovery. I think that you would be able to be discharged today. Your brother would just need to sign a few things and then you would be able to leave. Sam nodded before leaving to sign the discharge documents. While Sam was gone, Dean got dressed. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he desperately needed a shower and a shave.  
“Man, I look horrible. I can’t believe that Cas saw me like this.”  
He shook his head before washing his face and walking back to the bed to wait for Sam.


	13. Happy to be home

After Sam signed everything, Dean could leave the hospital.   
“Wow, it feels great to be out of there!”  
“I’m glad.”  
“So, what’s for dinner?”  
“Whatever you like!”  
“Can we get burgers?”  
“Like I said, whatever you like.”  
Sam and Dean got to the car and Sam got into the drivers seat. Dean stopped in his tracks.  
“Dean, you still need to rest. The nurse told me that you shouldn’t drive until the end of the week.”  
“But I feel fine.”  
“You might, but I’m still not letting you drive.”  
“Fine.”  
Dean frowned and got into the passenger seat.   
“I know that you are upset, but you have to do what the nurses tell you. You don’t want to end up back here, do you?”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“So no complaining, and no frowning. You should be happy that you are out of the hospital.”  
“I am. Let’s get away from here. I’ve missed Cas.”  
Sam smiled and shook his head before starting the car and driving back home.

As they pull up in front of the house, Cas was already waiting for them on the front step. Dean quickly got out of the car and ran to Cas, almost knocking him over as he hugged him.  
“Woah, Dean.”  
Cas barely caught himself before wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.  
“I’ve missed you so much, I’m so glad to be home.”  
“I’m glad that you are too.”  
Cas placed his hands on Dean’s face and looked him in the eye.   
“I’ve got a surprise for you.”  
Little did Dean know that Sam had called Cas to tell him that Dean was being discharged from the hospital, giving Cas enough time to prepare the surprise.  
“What is it?”  
“Close your eyes.”  
Dean smiled and closed his eyes. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and carefully led him into the kitchen. He positioned Dean in front of the small island in the middle of the kitchen.   
“Okay, open your eyes!”  
Dean opened them, looking around for a second before spotting the pie in front of him.  
“Surprise! I made you a pie. It’s your favourite, cherry pie!”  
Dean smiled from ear to ear before hugging Cas again.  
“Thank you, baby. It was a great surprise.”  
Dean grabbed a fork and took a big bite. He hated the hospital food, he barely touched it. He was glad to be home so he could eat some real food.

A year later, Sam found a young woman named Angelika. They dated for a while before Sam asked her to move in with him. Once she moved in, she quickly made friends with Dean and Cas. They were glad that Sam had finally found someone, who he could have a family with. 

The end


End file.
